


The scars on my heart match the name on your skin

by WarwomanWay



Series: SoulMate AUs [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Child Abuse, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have been waiting for you for a while." The woman tells her after she releases Skye from the hug. Its Skye's turn to get tears in her eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The scars on my heart match the name on your skin

At the age of five she is in her third foster home and she dreams one day someone will come and take her away from here, have a real home one day. A place she can actually stay.

"Girl you have your head in the clouds." Her foster mother Beth tells her when the little girl admits her deepest dreams. "That stuff isn't going to come true."

Mary Sue Poots learns after that to keep her mouth shut to never tell anyone her dreams.

 

At the age of seven she is sent to live with the Reynolds. They are a really nice couple. The mom Heather makes her cookies and helps her with her homework every night, and the foster dad Ryan tucks her into bed and tells her stories. She prays really hard that she gets to stay with them. 

Later she finds out Heather has Ryan's name on her shoulder. She is curious. So she asks why.

"That's because he is my soulmate." Mary doesn't miss the way Heather's eyes light up as she explains it to the little girl. 

"Do you think I will ever get a soulmate?" To her at seven years of age its the closet thing to a fairy tale she has to hold on to.

"I guess we will have to wait to find out." Her foster mother tells her with a smile holding the little girl close. 

There was so much promise in those words, it gave her hope. 

But like usual she didn't get to stay. The orphanage comes to take her away three weeks later and she remembers begging to be allowed to stay with them.

 

She is twelve and its her eight home in four years. Tears soak her eyes causing her already swollen eye to sting. The foster dad is a mean drunk she really tried to stay out of his way this time, but he just found her anyways, leaving her with a few more bruises then before. Her foster sister tells her she is lucky he doesn't take his anger out on her in other ways, the thought just causes Mary Sue to sob harder. 

She hates how weak she is. Hates that she cowers in the corner after every lashing the man gives. She even hates sometimes that she still has a small hope that someone will come and save her.

Except no one comes to rescue her. 

One night the foster dad gets really drunk he sneaks into her room, she is terrified but doesn't say a word; she doesn't think she can find her voice as his big slimey hands start touching her. As he gets more aggressive hands going to places that she knew they should not be, she starts crying, pleading for someone to save her.

Eventually it angers him enough that he stops but not before he places a slap across her face. "You little bitch can't take it like a good girl." She curls up in a ball. 

A sigh of relief leaves her the day the orphanage comes to get her, she packs her bags and doesn't say a word as she follows Sister Emily out the door, but behind her she leaves all notion of ever finding a home, and a family to love her. 

 

The name appears almost over night on her sixteenth birthday. She stares at the name on the mirror and no matter how hard she tries to scrub it away its still there mocking her.

She hates it! She wants it gone! If anything her life has taught her was girls like her didn't get families and they sure as hell didn't get soulmates. 

She takes to hiding it with a thick band on her wrist, if anyone ever asks she just shrugs telling them its none of their business. 

 

At eighteen she leaves the orphanage with nothing but a worn bag on her back, and a new name. She is no longer Mary Sue Poots the weak girl who was going no where. She was now the girl whose limit was the sky. She was now Skye. 

Striking out on her own Skye meets Miles Lydon they strike up a really unusual friendship, the both of them looking out for the other, and Skye thinks maybe she has found a family with Miles and his rising tide friends.

She feels like she belongs.

If she is being honest she hasn't really given up on finding where she belongs, even if it feels like its just a pipe dream.

"But you do have a name?" Miles asks her one night after they both have come down from their orgasims.

"Yeah. But its not yours." She tells him. She sounds more sad about it then she meant to. 

Miles shook his head. "Didn't think it would be."

She looks at him curiously. "You have a soulmate?" 

He nods and Skye realizes if she had to met her soulmate she wishes it was him. "Yeah I met her a few years ago, it didn't work out." 

The conversation had dropped but it didn't stop Skye from replaying his words for years to come. Proof that soulmates didn't always get a happy ending.

 

After the way things had been going it really shouldn't have surprised her when two Shield agents came knocking on her van. 

What did surprise her was them putting the bag over her head and then being locked in a room.

If you ask her this is where her story truely begins. She gets her chance to become something more.

When Coulson asks if she wants to join his team, she doesn't hesitate, but that doesn't mean she doesn't feel wary about meeting the test of the team.

"I'm Skye." She introduces herself to the quirky British scientist. The woman has a biggest smile and a few tears in her eyes as she wraps Skye in a hug.

"I have been waiting for you for a while." The woman tells her after she releases Skye from the hug. Its Skye's turn to get tears in her eyes.

 _Jemma Simmons_ the name on her wrist. Jemma Simmons her soulmate has been waiting for her. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
